


Boy Meets Boy

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beer, Brief mentions of a blowjob, Cliche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Harry dresses up as Superman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cheesy, and very cliché, and one of the worst chat-up lines Louis has heard, but it was also stomach-fluttering, and gasp worthy and -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song and video [_When Boy Meets Boy_ by **Matt Fishel**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pOYEbuR5rZY)

Louis doesn’t know what he’s doing. He never goes out like this anymore. Unless, of course, Niall forces him too, which, then he has to go. Not really, but he can’t say no to hanging out with Niall so. But still. He’s just walked into the bar down the street with Niall, and now he’s standing alone because Niall already walked off, the bloody wanker he is.

A lot of people were standing around and talking, sipping at their drinks. The music was loud enough and the whole placed reeked of alcohol and sweat and Louis made a face to that. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he made his way over to the bar and found himself a spot in the middle of a few open stools, tapping on the counter, patiently waiting for the bartender to come along.

There weren’t many girls, he noted, but the ones that were around were all hanging off someone’s arm already and that makes him even more irritated with Niall. Niall had claimed he wanted to come down and find a girl or something, and now, well.

That’s why Louis’ not too fond of going to bars and parties and clubs and whatnot. Most everybody there is always looking for just a quick shag, and don’t get Louis wrong; he has nothing against that at all. It’s just, he’s kind of, maybe, been looking for somebody to be in a real relationship with. And he’s gay too, which makes everything that much harder for him.

“Can I help you sir?” Louis looked up from his twiddling thumbs to see… Zayn, he guesses, from what the nametag on the dark-haired boy claimed. The boy was quite pretty, with an amazing jaw and dark eyes, and Louis could see the tattoos on his arm. Yes, very pretty indeed.

“Um. Sure,” he started awkwardly, feeling his cheeks warm up. “Just a beer I guess.”

“Not to make the whole bartender-has-a-deep-talk-with-the-customer cliché thing, but why are you so down?”

Louis smiled, amused by what Zayn had, taking a small sip of the beer handed to him. “Eh. Just wanted to stay in tonight but my friend made me come out with him.” He took another long drink from the cold beer then turned a little, in search of his friend. “There. The blond,” he said, pointing to Niall, who was talking with a group of boys.

“Oh. Niall? I know him. He hangs out with Liam sometimes.” Louis looked up at Zayn with a raised eyebrow. “Liam’s the one with light brown hair, red shirt. ‘S my boyfriend.”

He glanced over and sure enough, there was a boy to that description standing next to Niall, laughing. Odd, he looks like a cute puppy, but Louis can see the tattoo on his arm, and he’s dating Zayn. “How is it that we’ve never met then?” Louis asked, looking back at Zayn as he drank some more. “Niall’s like my brother and I’ve been here plenty of times. I’m sure he would’ve brought you up.”

Zayn only shrugged, his head turning when somebody called his name. “I have no idea. You should hang out with us sometime, but I have to go so we’ll talk later?”

“Or I can just go sit with Niall and Liam was it?” Zayn nodded and said a quick bye, going to help some other people at the bar.

Though Louis didn’t move from his spot. The stool cushion was comfortable and he didn’t really feel like having to walk through all the people just so he could sit and be quiet even more.

Now, Louis used to be a partier. Big time. He’s just out of Uni now, but back in his first or few years, Louis would hang out with everybody and he was loud and crazy and he loved being drunk. But, over the years, he’s matured and now that he’s got a job as Theatre teacher in the local school, he can’t really be like Niall is. Can’t bring people home, can’t drink so much or yell and sing too loud or otherwise his voice will sound like shit at school, and he needs his voice for school.

And even though he still does go out with Niall sometimes, he didn’t want to tonight, Saturday night. He has some papers to grade (Stan paid him to grade some quizzes, so) and he needs to get them done soon because there are so many and he’s literally been grading all Friday evening and Saturday, hoping he would’ve had them done so he could have Sunday off. But now, it seems like he’ll have to work on the papers tomorrow, so there goes that.

The music seemed to be getting quieter, but that was only because people were getting louder. Louis didn’t care. After he finished a bottle, Zayn had a new one for him, and he was quite grateful for that. Louis’ not much of a lightweight, so he only  felt a little buzzed after about six or seven bottles, which is a lot yeah, but he doesn’t care.

Maybe coming out was a good idea. He feels more loose, and he doesn’t have to worry about anything. Singing along with the music, chatting with Zayn idly, smiling and saying ‘hey’  to people who sit by him every now and again. After a while, Louis realizes it’s already been two hours since he got here, only getting up a few times to use the restroom. He has no idea where Niall’s at though he doesn’t really care; Niall’s a big boy, he can take care of himself.

Speaking of Niall, Louis’ phone buzzed and it said he had a new message, coincidentally, from Niall.

 

cmere!! bring me a beer tooooo??? X

 

Sighing, Louis waved Zayn over, asking for two more beers and when Zayn asked, he said one was for Niall. Then he was standing up and scanning his eyes across the large, filled room, just barely being able to spot the brightly coloured MOFO shirt he’s grown accustomed to seeing.

With a role of his eyes, he started weaving in and around people, making sure not to spill the open beer bottles. Stopping, he took a long drink out of his own to make sure it wouldn’t spill from being too full, but left Niall’s alone. He loves Niall to death but Niall is making him move right now so he could honestly care less if Niall’s beer spilled or not.

But when he glanced back up, he couldn’t see Niall. The first thought that ran though his mind was Niall got lost in the crowd of people again, but then he noticed somebody was standing in front of him. A boy, he could tell because, well flat-chest. And white t-shirt. The man was taller than Louis and when he looked up, he gasped at the green of his eyes. So bright, yet mischievous, perfectly sculptured face framed by the wild curls that just barely looked like they were gelled up.

Hm. The boy was quite pretty, and he was looking right down at Louis too with that smile that made Louis’ stomach do flips. “Do you mind?” And his voice, deep and slow, languid, a voice Louis already wanted to hear more of. But then he felt the full bottle being taken out of his hand, the brush of this boy’s fingers against his own almost making him shudder. The boy took a long drink, eyes not leaving Louis’ for a second. “Thanks,” he said politely.

“Uh, you’re welcome?” Louis said back, even though his inner self was cursing him because he just gave Niall’s drink away. Those plump, pink lips wrapped around the bottle so perfectly, wet from some of the liquid seeping out by accident. And those eyes stayed locked with his the whole time and Louis could almost feel all the blood in his body rushing south.

Chuckling, the boy held out a hand to Louis, and that’s when Louis noticed how close he was standing. Shakily, Louis shook his hand and tried to offer a small smile. “ ‘M Harry. You?”

“Louis,” he answered back almost instantly, not being able to take his eyes away from those greens. So beautiful, shining just so in the dim lights. And his name: Harry; it just sounded so perfect, it goes with him.

Just as Louis was about to speak again, to tell Harry he really should go because Niall’s waiting on him and he’s felt his phone buzz in his pocket quite a few times now, a smirk ran across Harry’s face and he leaned in a little more, Louis’ breath getting caught in his throat because Harry’s is very beautiful, and smirking, and leaning in and what? “Louis,” he hummed, sounding like he was trying the name out himself, seeing what it sounded like to say. And damn did he sound good saying Louis’ name, Louis almost fell.

Harry spoke. “It’s a beautiful thing when boy meets boy.” It was cheesy, and very cliché and one of the worst chat-up lines Louis has heard, but it was also stomach-fluttering, and gasp worthy and - “Isn’t it?” Fuck.

Louis knew he looked dumb, standing there with his mouth hung and eyes wide, not caring that the bottle was slowly slipping between his fingers because what is this boy? Seriously. Louis definitely made the right choice of coming with Niall tonight. “Y-Yeah,” Louis stuttered back, nervous and awestricken by Harry.

He stood tall, with wide shoulders, clearly built if the tight white shirt was correct. Long, long legs with thick thighs, all accented with the skin-tight skinnys. He could even just barely make out- no! Louis, stop looking there!

Louis averted his gaze back up quickly, flushing a deep crimson when he saw Harry smiling that devious, knowing smile, because he knew he was caught. Well, it’s not like he was trying to hide the way he was checking Harry out, because he wasn’t.

Harry was crowding his space, his free hand coming around Louis' back to squeeze at the opposite hip, and Louis felt Harry’s breath on his ear and neck, making him shiver because he’s so close. “You should come over tonight.” It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement, and Louis already knew he was going to say yes. “I’ll be waiting by the door.”

Harry was gone, walking away and Louis was staring with his mouth hung, staring at those long legs that carried Harry away, the long sexy legs Louis wanted to be wrapped up in. God. Quickly, Louis went back to the bar and made Zayn get him another beer, quickly downing his own and then taking the new one to Niall.

“Whoa, whoa. Why’re you in a hurry, mate?” Niall asked, arm coming around Louis’ shoulders.

“I’m leaving, let me go,” Louis said, pecking Niall on the cheek and then walking off quickly.

Harry wasn’t by the door anywhere when Louis got to it and he frowned. Maybe he’s waiting outside. He waved at the doorman and then stepped out, pulling his beanie further onto his head as the cold wind hit him. And, sure enough, there Harry was in a jacket he wasn’t wearing earlier, smiling as he stepped up in front of Louis. “Thought you weren’t coming for a second there.”

Shrugging, Louis smiled up and crossed his arms. “Let’s go then,” Harry said quietly, his hand going to the small of Louis’ back as he led them down the street. He was cold, Louis, but then he had Harry with an arm around him, so he was also warm, and the walk wasn’t too long either. In fact, Harry’s small flat was the building large, brick one behind the bar.

When he was inside, he was honestly surprised. The walls were lined with posters of rockstars and idols, some of which he’s never even heard of, and some of which he loved and felt they’d died too young. He liked it a lot. “Welcome to my home,” Harry said quickly. But then he was squeezing Louis’ hip and stepping away with that smile. “I’ll be right back, yeah?”

Louis nodded, watching as Harry slipped through  door that must’ve been to his bedroom. He stood there patiently and quietly, hands in his pockets as he waited for Harry to return. Harry is obviously into guys, right? Why would he flirt with Louis and invite him home, holding him to his side on the way because it was cold?

He knew why Harry brought him home, and he wanted Harry too. Harry was gorgeous and sexy and Louis quite liked him. But, it’s been well over a year since he’s been with anybody, having to focus on graduating and then finding a job, and once getting a job, making sure to keep it. It’s not like he’s forgotten the mechanics or anything, but Harry must be the prettiest person Louis’ ever seen, and he’s probably about to have sex with him, so of course he’s a little nervous.

It’s been only a couple minutes, but Louis’ getting kind of worried now because he’s already looked at all the pictures and things around in the living room. What if he was meant to follow Harry in after only a little bit? Is that what Harry wanted him to do? He doesn’t know, but what he does know is that he should probably make a move or something, anything to move this along because he’s already hard from the thought of being with Harry.

When he turns around to go knock on the bedroom door, he finds Harry standing in the doorway watching him, and he’s naked. Every inch of his glorious ivory skin showing, and he’s smirking again, and he’s hard too, and it was all Louis could do but gasp and walk over quickly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and connecting their lips.

This made Harry gasp, but he was kissing right back, pulling up Louis’ shirt, only breaking apart so he could pull it off. The feeling of Harry’s bare chest against his, made him almost moan, but Harry’s tongue was currently licking into his mouth and his hands were now kneading into Louis’ bum which felt too good for Louis to be able to make any noises.

The rest of Louis’ clothes couldn’t come off faster, and then he was standing in front of Harry’s bed with Harry, naked and panting from all the kissing already. “Fuck me,” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, successfully making Louis shiver as he softly pushed Harry back on the bed, though Harry’s arms were around Louis in the blink of an eye and Louis was falling with him, shuddering as they slid together perfectly.

He was back to kissing Harry as they scooted up on the bed. Harry’s legs came up and around Louis’ waist, ankles hooking behind his back and his hands were pressed to Louis’ chest. Louis had suspicions earlier, after noticing how big Harry’s hands and feet were and well, they were right. Harry is huge, long and thick and pretty and leaking. It makes his breath get caught in his throat and he quickly dips his head into the crook of Harry’s neck, latching on above his collarbone as he ruts against Harry.

“Lou,” Harry moaned out, pulling a bit at Louis’ hair as he bucked his hips up against Louis’. Louis looked up at Harry, raising his eyebrow in confusion, but. “Come on. Get- the stuffs in the drawer.”

Surprised at how eager and impatient Harry was being, Louis pecked his cheek and then reached over to the bedside table, reaching in the half open drawer and pulling a bottle of lube out. “No condom?” he asked as he settled back between Harry’s legs. Honestly, he didn’t care if they used a condom or not, as long as Harry is healthy.

“No,” Harry panted out, taking the tube and popping it open, grabbing Louis’ hand. Louis watched as Harry coated some of his fingers, and listen as he spoke. “Haven’t been with anybody since I got checked last week. ‘M clean.”

“Alright, yeah. Me too,” Louis said with a smile, loving how needy Harry was seeming at the moment. All cool and calm and edgy at the bar, and now he’s already falling apart under Louis and Louis’ barely touched him. With his slick fingers, Louis sat back and waited till Harry pulled his legs up and back, running a finger over Harry’s fluttering whole.

He pressed one finger in, slowly of course, but Harry seemed to be opening and wanting of it, and it wasn’t long before Louis was pushing the one digit in and out at a steady pace, curling it now and again. With one particular whine from Harry, Louis pushed in two and was slower so he wouldn’t hurt Harry whilst loosening him.

Louis was hard and it kind of hurt from how little relief he received, but Harry was pushing down on three of his fingers now and his face was contorted in pleasure, and Louis could wait. He wanted this, but he didn’t want to hurt Harry so he waited until Harry told him to do something more.

The feeling and sight of Harry stretched around his fingers was something else, and soon enough he started curling his fingers and pushing them in deeper, and then Harry was moaning out to him. “There, there. Please?” he begged with his pretty eyes staring up at Louis, and just as he was about the push his fingers back in and find Harry’s spot again, Harry was telling him no. “Stop, no. Come on.”

Confused, pulled his fingers out and sat back, staring down at Harry, wondering why Harry pushed him away. “What’s wrong?” Louis asked, wiping his fingers off on the sheets, even if Harry would be mad at him later for it. It’s not the only stuff that’ll probably stain the sheets.

“Nothing. Just, want you to fuck me now.”

Those eyes were bright and pleading and Louis was not going to say no to that, so he reached for the lube again and slicked himself up quickly. When he returned to Harry, settling between those long legs, he pushed himself against Harry’s entrance and looked up at Harry, silently asking for permission. Harry’s legs came up and wrapped around Louis again, his arms pulling Louis down for a kiss and a ‘yes’.

Connecting their lips, Louis shuddered as he pushed in Harry, all tight and hot and he thinks this must be the first time he’s ever done this bare because he doesn’t remember it ever feeling so good before. And Harry was moaning out Louis name and bucking his hips, hands tight on Louis’ biceps, until Louis was bottomed out, in as deep as he could from this angle.

“Fuck Harry,” he panted, dipping down to lick along Harry’s neck again, the feeling of Harry all around him so wonderful.

“I know,” Harry said back and Louis could feel Harry’s fingers digging into his skin. “Wanna move?”

“Yes,” Louis respond, getting up on his elbows and pulling out almost all the way, before pushing back in, slowly of course. He was shuddering because of how good Harry felt, seeming to swallow him up, wanting all of Louis.

All of what Louis would give, and Louis would give him anything he could right now. His thrusts started out slow and deep, so he wouldn’t hurt Harry, so he could work Harry up. Harry was breathing heavily and holding Louis tight, sometimes even whimpering or gasping if Louis would slip and go a little too hard.

Sweat was gathering on both of their skins, and Harry looked too good like this. All pale and covered in sweat, laying out open for Louis to fuck, and his tattoos that Louis didn’t take up much interest in until now, were bold and seemed to go perfect with Harry.

He kept pushing in and out of Harry, his pace gradually getting faster because the slow, agonizing thrusts were becoming too much and he needed more. Harry was moaning loud now, and nearly screamed a few minutes later, eyes shooting open and finding Louis’ immediately. “What?” Louis asked, slowing down a bit just in case he’d hurt Harry or something.

“Again,” Harry moaned out. His fingers came up to tangle in Louis’ hair tightly bringing him down for a long kiss. “There, there please.” It was a whine, and Louis realized he must’ve found Harry’s prostate.

Starting up again, Louis found a quick pace, hitting Harry’s sweetspot with each in-thrust, grunting because every time he slammed into Harry, it felt like all the air was being slammed out of him. It was too good, the feeling of Harry, the sounds he was making, the way he looked, all flushed and ready. Louis could feel it in the base of his stomach, so he went faster.

“Harry,” he said lowly, snaking one of his hands between them and grasping Harry’s member tight, smiling at the whimper that fell from Harry’s lips. “You gonna come?” Louis asked, pumping along with his thrusts. The heat was expanding and he knew it wouldn’t be long.

“Yes,” Harry answered, his hips shaking and stuttering, not knowing whether he should thrust back on Louis or forward into his hand. “Yesyesyes. Please, I need- I-”

“I’ve got you.” Louis grunted as he aimed right for Harry’s prostate, hitting the swell of it inside him hard each time, while flicking his hand and pumping him quickly and even slipping down to his balls a bit. “Me too,” he whispered, about to kiss Harry too, in hopes that that would help him along faster, but he wasn’t even able to lean far enough before Harry was screaming out his name.

“Louis!” he had cried out, shaking and trembling, eyes squeezed shut and chest rising and falling rapidly as he spurted all over in Louis’ hand and himself.

That was all Louis needed too, apparently, because Harry was clenching around him so tight and moaning those pretty little moans and Louis couldn’t hold back anymore, exploding deep inside Harry. This time, all the breath was knocked out of him for real and he was panting quickly and heavily, still thrusting in and out to help both of them drag it on as long as possible.

It was a while later, after they had cleaned up and had a long snog session, when Louis lifted his head up from Harry’s shoulder to look at the clock. 2:12 in the am? How has he stayed up this long? Harry is clearly asleep, small breaths, heartbeat slow.

He really should leave. With papers to grade in the morning and Niall's probably worried that he wasn’t home, Louis knows he can’t stay, shouldn’t. But Harry’s so adorable when he’s asleep, and his chest feels amazing pressed against Louis’ own, and Louis’ lids are really heavy so it’s not really his fault that he snoozes of right against Harry like this.

-

The light streaming through the window is bright and woke Louis up pretty easily. He can hear birds chirping but the room he’s in is different and familiar, and then he sees Harry, the boy he fucked the night before, still pressed to his side, drooling in such a cute and disgusting way on the pillow.

Louis’ still tired as hell, eyes heavy and head pounding, but he feels good, like he remembers feeling like after he’s had an amazing shag. Slowly, he removes himself from Harry’s embrace, kissing his forehead when Harry’s face twists and he shifts. Harry is back asleep though quickly, so Louis borrows the bathroom and slips his clothes on.

He’s staring down at Harry’s sleeping form, the way Harry looks so adorable, and he hates leaving him like this. But he has to this time, so he finds a piece of paper and a pen, jotting down his number and leaving it on the table, along with forty pounds. (He hates doing so but he doesn’t know what this was; if it was just a one-night stand, or if Harry was wanting money for it, or what. He feels like it’s nice though, so.)

And before walking out the door of his flat, he looks up at the large poster of River Phoenix on the wall, saluting him with a smile before slipping out, hoping with everything he had that Harry will call or text him.

-

 

Unknown Number: why’d you leave? it’s only sunday…

 

Louis just got done grading the papers and nearly squealed when he realized who it was from. Then he received:

 

this is Harry by the way x)

 

Quickly saving his number in his phone, Louis replied.

 

Louis: had to grade some papers for a friend of mine. soz would’ve stayed otherwise

 

Harry: its alright. Maybe you can come over again later?

 

Louis: if you buy me starbucks first ..

 

“Louis Tomlinson! Get your giant arse down here!”

Groaning, Louis hopped off his bed and pulled on a jumper, then made his way down the stairs to find out what on earth Niall could be yelling at him for. He took his times walking, still tired from staying up so late. His phone vibrated in the pocket of his sweatpants, but Niall was right there in the kitchen, talking to him.

“Dinner’s ready. Chicken tacos.”

Louis looked up at Niall and smiled at him, going over to sit at the table and waiting. “Smells good,” he commented as the plate of food was placed in front of him.

“So. Are you going to tell me now who you were with all night?” Niall questioned, before digging in.

See, Niall was home and awake, waiting for Louis when he got home earlier that morning, and Louis would not talk to Niall one bit. He went straight to his room to start grading those papers and now, at 16 o’clock, he’s finally done and out. So many papers and all he wants is to get away from them. “Someone I met at the bar last night,” Louis answered, remembering and pulling out his phone.

 

Harry: meet you in front of the bar in a few?

 

“Shit,” Louis muttered, stuffing the last part of his taco in his mouth and jumping up.

“What?” Niall asked, getting up too and looking worried. Louis only waved him off and ran back upstairs. He knew he didn’t have time to change so he just pulled on some converse and grabbed a jacket. Again, Niall was trying to stop Louis and ask him why he was in such a hurry, but Louis said bye to him and was out the door, jogging down the hall while trying to pocket his phone and keys and pull his jacket on.

The elevator couldn’t get there fast enough, and soon Louis was walking quickly down the street, running his fingers through his hair to try and style it at least a little. He didn’t want to look like complete crap in front of Harry.

The bar was two blocks down the street and Louis was quick to get there, remembering how close Harry lived to it. He must already be there, Louis thought to himself, and he started walking faster. He was eager to see Harry again because he didn’t know if they were just a onetime thing, and he honestly didn’t want them to be. Which was why he got excited when Harry actually texted him back.

Once the light from the bar sign was visible, so was a tall lad and Louis knew it was Harry. A smile spread across his face as he neared, and then Harry was looking up from his phone and was smiling to. “Louis,” he said when Louis stepped in front of him. “Didn’t think you were coming.”

“Sorry. I was eating and didn’t get your text right away,” Louis quickly said back.

“Aw, that’s alright. At least you’re here.” And then Harry stepped forward, hand coming up to cup Louis cheek and he was kissing Louis, Louis kissing back because Harry’s such a good kisser. Soft lips that moved so perfectly; Louis felt the butterflies in his stomach as he reach his arms around Harry’s waist.

When Harry pulled away, Louis had to fight back a whine, though both of them were smiling. “I have to be at work early in the morning so I can’t be out too late,” he said to Harry, taking the hand Harry offered to him and walking.

“Your curfew then?” Harry said back. Then he laughed. “God, it feels like some sort of crazy date and I’ll have to meet your parents when I drop you off or something.” Louis only laughed.

Starbucks wasn’t too far. Louis found himself sitting with Harry near the back, sipping at his coffee while Harry played footsie with him under the table. Harry wasn’t dressed to the finest either, in another plain pair of jeans and a jumper, and his curls were down this time. He made Louis blush all the time, and made Louis laugh and smile, and before he knew it, Niall was texting him to remind him not to be out too late.

“Fuck,” Louis muttered, pocketing his phone and looking back up to see Harry looking at him with his eyebrow raised. “Should probably go soon,” he explained. “Can’t stay up too late.”

Harry’s face dropped into a frown that Louis desperately wanted to kiss off. “You have to go? Can’t you just call in tomorrow or something?” Harry begged, his hand coming across to hold Louis’.

“I wish,” Louis scoffed, but then his face got soft and he smiled a cute little smile just for Harry, squeezing his hand as he stood up from their table, Harry standing up with him. “Maybe I can come over tomorrow afternoon?” It was more of a question, but Harry was smiling and nodding then. “Good. And you can walk me home after I wash my hands.”

“Of course,” Harry said. Louis watched as Harry picked up their cups, and then made his way into the bathroom.

His hair looked like complete crap, so after thoroughly washing and drying his hands, he fixed it up a bit more. Even though he knew it would get messed up in the wind outside, he didn’t care. At least it was somewhat nice. Suddenly, Harry’s arms were wrapping around him from behind and he gasped, quickly turning around in his embrace in surprise. “Harry,” he said, playfully hitting Harry’s chest because he was laughing. “You scared me.”

“Aww, poor baby,” Harry played, pinning Louis to the sink with his hips, and then leaning down to connect their lips.

Louis was gonna hit him again, playfully because that was not funny, but Harry was kissing him, and he couldn’t very well think of anything right then. Except, maybe the door. “Not to be rude or anything,” Louis said after pulling away. “But, someone could walk in.”

“I locked it. And nobody else was out there so I doubt that.” Harry was back to kissing him, open-mouthed and so sweet and wonderful, and it wasn’t Louis’ fault. At all. It was Harry’s fault for kissing Louis in such a way like this, such a way that would soon make Louis realize he was hard in his sweatpants, and Harry’s thigh was pushing into him. “Wanna help you,” Harry mumbled against his lips, and not a second later Harry was dropping to his knees.

“Oh,” Louis whispered. A few more minutes wouldn’t hurt, right?

-

“So how long have you been together now?”

Louis groaned, glaring at Niall from the opposite end of their couch. “We aren’t together. Ni. Have you ever heard of friends with benefits?” Niall would not leave Louis alone about Harry at all. He’s gone over to see Harry’s quite a few times now, and he goes out with Harry sometimes, but every night they hang out always ends in something sexual. So no. They aren’t boyfriends or anything.

“Oh what ever. I know you want him more than that.” Louis' jaw dropped and he looked at Niall in disbelief. “Stop your dumb acting,” Niall continued. “You’re always texting him and staring at the one picture you have of him on your phone and you get so excited when he asks you over. You’re totally smitten and we both know it.”

With a sigh, Louis threw a cheeto at Niall’s head and turned back to the TV, clearly not wanting to talk about Harry right then. So what if Louis did like Harry. It’s not like Harry would ever return the feelings; in his eyes, their relationship is hanging out sometimes and having sex all the time. Yes, Louis does like Harry more than that, wants to be in an actual relationship with him, but it’s clear Harry doesn’t want that. And if their messed up, strictly-sex only relationship is all he could get from Harry, than he was okay with just that. At least it’s something right?

But Niall decided to keep talking about Harry and Louis was getting even more pissed, so he excused himself, going to get some shoes and a jacket. It’s the weekend, and the whole next week is spring break so Louis doesn’t have to worry about if he could go out or not.

Saying bye to Niall quickly, he pocketed his phone and keys after pulling a beanie on, and ventured outside, turning to the right. The bar seemed like a pretty good idea right now, and maybe he’d catch Harry there or see if Harry was home. It was dark, it being about 21 in the evening, and cold too. Dark and cold and eerie, and Louis speeded up, wanting nothing more than to get inside a warm place again.

Apparently he wasn’t fast enough though because somebody was walking behind him now and was talking to him, and then he heard another manly voice, looking behind him to see two weird guys smirking and following him close. When he turned his head back forward, frightened and walking faster, another male, larger than him, jumped out of the ally and then he was surrounded by the three men.

“Look at you. Cute and small,” one of them said, the largest one.

Louis gasped and flinched away when he reached out to touch Louis’ hair. All of them laughed, and another one poked at his back a bit, making him spin around quickly. “Leave me alone,” he said frantically, trying to slip around the bigger one, but him and the smallest one blocked him and when he back up, he ran into the third, who was laughing and grabbed his arms, securing him.

“Oh, but we don’t want to, babe,” the smallest said, earning a laugh from the biggest one. Louis tried breaking free, kicking his legs around and he started yelling out, but the two closed in, one putting a hand over Louis’ mouth tightly while the other ran his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Think you might just be our favourite. Pretty and small and so, so weak.” Louis tried biting the hand on his mouth, but failed, still humming and screaming around it as best as he could as the tears stung his eyes. He should’ve stayed in and endured the horrendous talk with Niall, if it meant not getting into this mess.

But the one behind him who was holding him starting yelling our curse words and dropped Louis to the ground. Louis was there on his knees and elbows, his face wet and throat hoarse, and he was just so thankful for being on the ground again. He heard grunts and yells from a lot of the men, and then they were running off.

Louis didn’t look up again until he felt arms around him, and when he did look up, it was the very same Harry, looking down at him in pain and sorrow. Louis didn’t care if they were on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk, Harry was there holding him so he curled up into Harry. “God, Lou,” Harry muttered, kissing the top of Louis’ hair softly.

After Louis felt he was calm enough, he looked up at Harry. “How’d you… But-”

“I heard your screaming. Was standing outside the bar just down a ways. Louis, are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Louis shook his head, and felt Harry lifting him up off the ground. “Let’s get you somewhere warm, yeah?”

Who was Louis to protest? Nodding, Louis closed his eyes and waited and Harry walked, and soon he heard a door and was brought into the familiar scent of Harry’s building. The familiar sound of the elevator went off, and then before Louis knew it, he was being set down on Harry’s couch, Harry still holding him tightly.

When Louis opened his eyes, all the familiar sights of Harry’s flat came into view, and then Harry himself and Louis was smiling up at Harry, clutching tighter on his shirt. That’s when he noticed the material of the shirt, and he looked to see what Harry wearing. Superman? Harry’s dressed up as Superman. The tight, blue spandex material covering almost all of his body, with the symbol on the front and the cape and everything.

And that’s so ironic because he basically just saved Louis from disaster, and he’s wearing this. (Not to mention the fact that Superman is Louis’ absolute all-time favourite superhero ever.) “Care to tell me why you’re dressed like this?” Louis asked, pulling the fabric a bit and letting it snap back.

With a chuckle, Harry answered. “My nephew’s birthday party was today and I didn’t start walking home till late. Wasn’t able to change at all.”

“Oh. Okay, that makes more sense,” Louis said back, scooting over to sit beside Harry instead of on his lap.

“Compared to what then?”

Blushing, Louis realized he was probably going to sound stupid, but he didn’t care too much anymore. “Well, you just saved me from that and you were wearing a Superman suit. I always thought Superman wasn’t real but for those two seconds there-”

“Oh my god,” Harry cut in, Laughing as he wrapped an arm around Louis and pulled him to his side. He leaned down and captured Louis’ lips with his own, holding onto Louis tight. Louis didn’t mind; he held onto Harry too and kissed back with all the energy he had, wanting to show Harry how thankful he was. But, Harry pulled away, only a little though so their faces were close, noses still touching, struggling breaths mingling.

“You know,” Louis whispered, rubbing his nose with Harry’s in an Eskimo kiss, a smile playing on both of their faces. “Superman is my favourite superhero.”

A small gasp fell from Harry’s mouth and he was smiling, swooping back down to kiss Louis again, pressing harder, and this kiss is unlike all the others they’ve shared. So much better and Harry was so much more passionate about it, and when he pulled away, again, it was only enough so he could talk, their lips still barely touching, that’s how close they were, arms and legs tangled. “I’d be your Superman any day then.”

It was Louis’ turn to gasp then, as he opened his eyes to stare into Harry’s emerald ones, searching them because he wanted to know if what Harry meant by that was what he wanted. And the way Harry’s bright eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever before, and the way he was smiling so wide and holding Louis so close, Louis knew it was. He was kissing Harry then, with a smile, so, so happy.

And no matter how their lives went, how crazy it got as they grew closer and grew more fond of each other, how wonderful it was, through their ups and downs, the very same thought always ran through Louis’ head. The first time he bottomed with Harry (his first time bottoming ever actually), two years later when Harry proposed, and then a year later when they got married and then went on to have the best kids in the world. The thought that he always thinks of because of how true it was, and how he knows he’ll always be able to hold onto that, even if that’s the only thing he has to hold onto, is all he needs. All him and Harry need.

Even now, at the age of 71, laying in his and Harry’s old bed, wishing Harry would hurry up in the bathroom so they could go to bed together and not be late to their granddaughter’s graduation in the morning.

 

_It is a beautiful thing when Boy Meets Boy._

 


End file.
